


Дурацкое задание

by mizuame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Strippers, Stripping, fandom Magicpendell 2020, Не для бартера, танцы на пилоне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Северус получил дурацкое задание от колдопсихолога, к которому обратился после войны. Он и сам не ожидал, чем все закончится.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Дурацкое задание

**Author's Note:**

> Автор впечатлился Снейпом на пилоне и попытался представить ситуацию, которая могла бы обосновать подобные фантазии. Автор не считает, что у него получилось, но он определенно получил удовольствие.

##  [Pearl_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf)бета

##  [irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame) автор

— Итак, вы в самом деле считаете, что мне необходимо пойти в клуб, переодеться в женскую одежду и станцевать стриптиз? По-вашему, я похож на идиота? — Северус хмуро посмотрел на своего колдопсихолога и подумал, не послать ли его к чертям собачьим.

— Северус, — колдопсихолог серьезно взглянул на него, поправил очки и погладил седую бородку, — Мы, кажется, с вами договаривались о том, что, вы должны ответственно относиться к моим предложениям и терапии.

— Я отношусь к ним серьезно, но вы предлагаете чушь! — вспылил Северус, только представив себя в таком идиотском образе. За жизнь ему хватило разных раздеваний и переодеваний. От одной мысли об этом он чувствовал себя отвратительно.

Но психолог даже бровью не повел и продолжил спокойно говорить:

— Послушайте, Северус, мы с вами в самом начале сошлись на том, что у меня нестандартный подход. Если вы хотите разбираться до конца жизни, чем вас обидели родители и почему вы теперь от этого страдаете, — идите к другому специалисту.

— Спасибо, меня устраивает мой выбор специалиста, — Северус сложил руки на груди и откинулся в кресле. — Но я не собираюсь танцевать стриптиз в женской одежде.

Колдопсихолог примиряюще улыбнулся:

— Хорошо. Я не могу вас заставить. Но хотя бы подумайте об этом, ладно?

Северус еще раз посмотрел на колдопсихолога испытующим взглядом. Кажется, тот и правда говорил серьезно. Северус только кивнул, и они двинулись дальше.

  


Поначалу Северусу казалось, что он совершенно забыл об этом идиотском совете со стриптизом, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее в голове заседала эта идея. Казалось, что, отказываясь от задания, он что-то упускает, а упускать в своей жизни еще что-то он не хотел — и так упустил почти все. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове эту идею, и она становилась уже не такой бредовой. В конце концов, если выбрать место, где его никто не знает…

Через месяц Северус поймал себя на том, что всерьез обдумывает поездку в какой-нибудь Таиланд. 

Северус не на шутку разозлился и опять попытался выкинуть идею со стриптизом из головы, но у него ничего не вышло. Она приходила снова и снова, напоминая о себе противным чувством неудовлетворения. Чувством, будто, если он это не сделает, случится что-то плохое. С колдопсихологом он этой мыслью предпочел не делиться. 

Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем Северус нашел решение. Никаких стриптизов в женской одежде — просто поездка к черту на кулички, желательно, туда, где нет магов, но есть много клубов и стриптиз-шоу. Делать что-нибудь глупое совершенно необязательно, но можно же хотя бы посмотреть на другую сторону жизни. Такая уступка собственному подсознанию Северуса устроила, он собрался, выбрал подходящее место, купил артефакт-переводчик и отправился туда в следующие же выходные. 

Неподалеку от шумной улицы, где проходила вся ночная жизнь города, Северус обнаружил подходящий отель. На стойке регистрации он сгрёб кучу разных буклетов, которые предложила ему милая девушка-администратор, закинул все в номер и отправился гулять. Все засевшие у него в голове заведения открывались только к вечеру, так что Северус мирно прогулялся до моря, купил какой-то ерунды для коллег — он пытался налаживать отношения с людьми — и почувствовал странное удовлетворение от жизни. 

Вернувшись в отель, Северус заказал ужин в номер и сел разбирать рекламу, которую ему подсунули. Отправив в мусорку пяток буклетов от торговых центров неподалеку, Северус вдруг увидел нечто неожиданное.

«Незабываемые впечатления! Станцуй стриптиз сам! Двухчасовой курс с выступлением!» — гласила красная брошюрка. С нее на Северуса смотрел полноватый мужичок в одних плавках на пилоне. Картинка настолько отталкивала, что показалась даже привлекательной.

Первым его порывом было бросить эту макулатуру в мусорку, а потом сжечь прямо в корзине. Но Северус старался контролировать гнев, поэтому не стал рубить сплеча. Он посмотрел на брошюрку и отложил ее. Поужинал. Посмотрел еще раз. Собрался и спустился в фойе. Вернулся и взял брошюрку с собой. Он решил, что просто сходит туда, ничего такого — посмотрит, как танцуют любители, чтобы точно отвратить себя от этой идеи навсегда. 

  


Клуб оказался небольшим, но уютным. Мест для стриптизеров было пять штук. Два центральных занимали явные профессионалы: две девушки и молодой парень. На дальних люди все время менялись. Северус присмотрелся к ним. Все они были обычными, некоторые — даже откровенно некрасивыми, но в их действиях чувствовалась такая свобода, раскованность, что Северусу стало завидно. Он бы никогда не рискнул! 

А впрочем… 

Решив, что это — исключительно ради выполнения рекомендаций колдопсихолога, Северус вышел из зала и вернулся в клуб уже с другой стороны: там, где предлагали двухчасовой курс с выступлением. 

Инструктаж занял совсем не два часа: Северус сто раз пожалел, что решился на это. Ему предложили с десяток услуг, начиная от урока стриптиза с мастером, заканчивая обработку тела специальным составом с блестками. От блесток Северус отказался, а вот душ принял и — если уж сходить с ума, так на все сто процентов, — позволил себя накрасить и выбрал женскую одежду. С синими веками и длинными накладными ресницами, в юбке с разрезом до бедер и в туфлях на огромной платформе с тонким каблуком Северус выглядел как престарелая проститутка. Он очень надеялся, что в такой раскраске его никогда не увидит никто из знакомых, а если увидит — не свяжет с образом хмурого профессора-зельевара. Оставалось выучить с десяток движений на пилоне и ждать своего звездного часа. Или часа позора? Северусу сложно было определить точно. Но отступать он был не намерен.

Танец в длинной женской юбке и на каблуках, с которых он норовил свалиться, Северус вряд ли мог бы назвать самым кошмарным событием в своей жизни. Но эта дурная затея, определенно, приблизилась к ТОПу худших вещей, которые ему пришлось испытать. Он был ужасен: выглядел плохо, двигался отвратительно, не знал, что делать и просто боялся показаться пошлым. Или недостаточно пошлым — ведь цель стриптиза как раз быть пошлым. Первые минуты было до одури страшно и противно, но, на удивление, через некоторое время Северус осознал, что никто не кидается в него тухлыми помидорами и даже не освистывает. Он оглянулся. 

Несколько человек определенно смотрели на него и на лице у них не было отвращения. Северус сделал несколько наскоро выученных движений и заметил, что какой-то парень и из дальнего угла показывает ему большой палец. 

— О, а он ничего, — услышал вдруг Северус через переводчик, и оглянулся. Совсем рядом с его пилоном сидели две милые девушки. Одна указала рукой в его сторону и прошептала:

— Гляди какая задница! 

Вторая кивнула одобрительно:

— Мне нравится его лицо. Такое благородное. 

— Хорошо бы он улыбнулся, — хихикнула та, что помоложе. Улыбаться Северус не стал, но ухмыльнулся и подмигнул дамам. Те расплылись в улыбке начали ему махать. Северус закатил глаза и крутанулся вокруг шеста. Он начинал получать от этого удовольствие. 

  


Северус вышел из бара с очень странным ощущением. Он чувствовал, что этот вечер — самая идиотская ночь в его жизни, но почему-то ему было так легко и свободно, как никогда раньше. Северус скинул женские туфли, посмотрел на небо и внезапно рассмеялся.


End file.
